


The Lay of Eowyn

by queefqueen



Series: Minor Eorling stories - hopefully funny [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. What if it was a different blond elf in the fellowship? What if he found the charms of a certain mortal blond princess irresistible? Bookverse, probably not understandable to those who know the movies only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lay of Eowyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



 

 

October 3018 TA

„ ... and my bow."

„No! Legolas! You are too young! I will go for the Elves – this is my path set by the Valar! However painful and bitter it might be, it is mine and only mine to take" the Reborn Lord said with sadness. He pushed through the crowd to stand next to the Ringbearer and the fledging Fellowship, shoving the Sinda whelp back. This was a job for a scion of the noblest houses of the Eldar – the Noldor and the Vanayar, not some Teleri cast off.

()()()()()()()()()()

6th March 3019 TA

Glorfindel feasted upon the mortal's collarbone and neck. Her moans were likely to bring the thatched roof of the Golden Barn down, he thought idly. He surfaced for a breather and murmured „so beautiful" „so precious", "so wonderful" into her rounded ear. He nibbled upon its pink delicacy and began to devour her body once again ...

7th March 3019 TA

"You cad! My sister!" the lion-maned Eorling warrior lunged at him with a roar. Instinct took over – the Balrog Slayer and Witch-King's Bane dodged the blade and with a fluid move of his body grabbed Eomer's head in a steely vice like grip and snapped his neck. He was brought down by the dozen Royal Guards led by Gamling.

Thrown to the floor in front of the throne he was kept on his knees, the guards twisting his arms at his back.

He was not permitted to rise his eyes so he only saw the size 37 slippers and slim ankles pale with heartbreak. He brazenly raised his eyes before being socked down by one of the sons of Eorl yet caught a glimpse of her stone-set expression and glistening eyes.

He heard her voice, just a few hours before gay like a lark's, laughing with silvery tones, gasping in passion like a dwarrow's bellows, now flat and dead sounding.

" ... as Princess Regent ... for murder of the Heir ... death ... dragged to death by horses ... special clemency ... beheading ... "

After laying his head on the block his last sight was of a pile of horse dung steaming in the chill of the morning of March the 7th of year 3019 of the Third Age. The time of the Elves was over, the Age of Man was coming.

15th March 3019 TA

" ... I ... AM ... NO ... MAN!"

24th March 3019 TA

She stood on the walls looking east. She felt miserable. And cold. The man standing beside her wrapped her in a cloak. She tore off the cloak - she wanted to feel miserable. He did it AGAIN!

"Dunlending shit smeared ass crack!" she snarled at him in Rohirric.

15th April 3019 TA

"Westu Hal, Eowyn Kwynn!" roared the crowd in front of Meduseld.

20th April 3019 TA

"Silence" – she banged the goblet against the table to be heard by the Royal Council.

"There will be no talk of Prince Consort. The Heir is due in December."

13 December 3019 TA

Queen Eowyn bore Elfgyfan, "Elf-gift".

February 72, Fouth Age

Elfgyfan assumes the throne at his mother's death and rules for an extraordinary 123 years.

End


End file.
